La vie de tous les jours
by Dancelune
Summary: UPDATE 7e chapitre! Hee-chan a du boulot, Duo est en manque Vont-ils réussir à concilier les deux ?
1. La vie de tous les jours 1

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : life

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Couple : 1 x 2 x 1.

La vie de tous les jours 

**1e partie**

- « Tu t'en sors ? » demanda Heero en se penchant par dessus l'épaule de son compagnon.

- « Hee-chan mamour, je me concentre, ça va arriver. » fit Duo sans relever la tête de sa préparation.

L'ancien soldat parfait alla se rasseoir de l'autre côté du bar américain qui séparait le salon de la cuisine de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis que la guerre était finie. 

Heero posa les coudes sur la table et admira son Shinigami préféré. D'habitude c'était lui qui cuisinait, mais là Duo avait voulu lui faire une surprise et lui préparer un bon petit plat. Il avait consulté Trowa qui lui avait donné la recette du gratin dauphinois, facile à faire (des patates et de la crème), préparé en un quart d'heure, ensuite au four et c'était près.

Cela faisait simplement une heure que Duo était penché dessus, refusant toute aide et passant plus de temps à lire la recette qu'à effectivement peler les pommes de terre ou bien remuer la crème. Il avait tellement peur de se tromper et de cuisiner une bouillie infâme, qu'il n'arrêtait pas de relire ses notes. 

Heero sourit pour lui-même. _Un Shinigami de la plus charmante espèce, vraiment_…

Le téléphone sonna.

- « Shit ! »

- « J'y vais ! » fit Heero.

- « Que… C'est vrai ? » demanda Duo éberlué.

- « Oui. Finit de cuisiner. »

- « Hmmm, en gros môssieur à faim et il faut que je me dépêche, c'est ça ? Ttt ttt ttt ! » fit Duo amusé.

Heero décrocha le combiné.

- « Muchi muchi. »

- « Allo Du… Heu… Heero ?! » fit Trowa au bout du fil.

- « Hn. »

- « Pas possible ! Hey, Quatre, devine qui est au bout du fil ?… Ouais, Heero ! Si c'est pas dingue ça ! … Hein ? Mais non arrête de… hey ! »

- « Heero ? C'est Quatre ! »

- « Hn. »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où  est Duo ? Il a eu un accident ? » fit le petit blond tout énervé.

- « Mais non. Il cuisine. »

- « Aaaaaaaaaaah boooooon !!!!! Pfiouuuuu ! Je suis soulagé ! J'ai crû qu'il lui était arrivé un malheur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de répondre au téléphone enfin ! »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il lui explique ?…

Trowa reprit le combiné.

- « Excuse-le Heero, mais c'est vrai que c'est la première fois qu'on t'a au bout du fil en deux ans ! Bref ! Et sinon alors, ce gratin ? »

- « Duo le cuisine. »

- « Encore ? Mais il en met du temps. »

- « Oui. »

- « Il veut un coup de main ? »

- « Surtout pas ! »

- « Qui c'est ? » demanda Duo de l'autre bout de la cuisine.

Heero posa sa main sur le combiné. 

- « C'est Trowa. Il veut savoir comment tu t'en sors ! »

- « Dis-lui comme un chef ! »

_C'est ça_… pensa Heero réaliste.

- « Duo dis qu'il s'en sort comme un chef ! » rapporta-t-il à Trowa.

- « Oh oh ! Ca ça veut dire qu'il nage en pleine déconfiture. »

- « Je le pense aussi. »

- « Je vous en ferez un quand vous viendrez dîner la prochaine fois. »

- « Hn. »

- « Bon ben bon courage. J'espère que t'as pas trop faim. »

- « Ca commence. »

- « A plus. »

- « A plus. »

Une demi-heure après, un trait de crème fraîche sur le nez, de la peau de pommes de terre plein les doigts, Duo mit enfin au four son gratin.

- « Tadaaaaaaam ! Maintenant reste plus qu'à attendre environ 45 minutes, une heure et c'est bon. » fit-il en se retournant tout sourire vers son amoureux.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se contenta de laisser son estomac grogner haut et fort.

- « Ah vi, tu as faim. »

- « Hn. »

- « C'est vrai qu'il est presque 21h30. »

- « Hn. »

- « Mais tu vas pouvoir attendre encore un peu, hein Hee-chan ? »

- « … »

- « Heu, Hee-chan ?… »

- « Ca dépend de toi. »

- « Hein ? »

L'ancien pilote du Wing se releva alors, regardant fixement son chéri dans les yeux, puis se détourna et se dirigea tranquillement vers la chambre.

Duo resta interloqué.

_Non… Il ne veut tout de même pas… Oh oh oh !!!_

Duo se dépêcha de se laver les mains et d'ôter son tablier. Il alla droit à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage et refaire sa natte. Il ressortit rapidement et ouvrit la porte de la chambre en grand, tout sourire… 

Mais il ne trouva personne. 

_Mais où est-il donc passé ?_

- « Hee-chan ? » questionna-t-il à haute voix.

… Pas de réponse.

- « J'y crois pas ! Tu te cache ou quoi ? Me dis pas que tu as envie de jouer ! »

…

_Mais apparemment si ! Ah la la. Deux ans de vie commune et il me surprend toujours autant !_ Il sourit en son fort intérieur. _Il ne fait que s'améliorer mon petit bonhomme. Plus ça va et plus je suis fier de lui et plus je l'aime ! Arghhh, ça y est, j'ai envie de lui ! _

- « J'espère que tu es bien caché parce que je pars à ta recherche ! » dit-il tout haut.

Avec une excitation croissante, Duo se baissa et parcourut silencieusement l'appartement, pistant les traces de son petit ami. 

Au bout de dix minutes, ne le trouvant pas, et sachant qu'il avait affaire à un pilote, assassin et guerrier de première classe, Duo abandonna la partie, un brin tristounet. Le jeune homme ne lui avait laissé aucun indice. Et vu la petite taille de l'appartement, il se cachait bougrement bien !

- « Bon ben puisque c'est comme ça, je retourne dans la chambre. »  

Il était un brin vexé notre Shinigami. Il s'attendait à trouver Heero assez facilement et à pouvoir lui sauter dessus comme il l'avait prévu.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre tout penaud pour y découvrir un japonais tranquillement assis sur son lit, en train de l'attendre bien sagement.

- « Ah t'es là ? … Ben je comprends plus là. » fit Duo en venant s'asseoir à côté de son amant.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua à la commissure des lèvres de celui-ci une petite trace marron foncée. Il plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

- « Hee-chan ? »

- « Hn ? » fit-il en tournant la tête.

Duo l'embrassa alors rapidement, puis il le regarda incrédule. Le soldat parfait sentit l'angoisse étreindre son petit cœur. Il avait bel et bien été découvert d'après l'air ahuri de Duo.

- « J'y crois pas ! » explosa ce dernier. « Tout ce cirque pour aller choper le pot de nutella et te goinfrer avant le dîner !!!! Non mais c'est pas vrai Heero, comment t'as pu faire ça ?! »

Heero attrapa alors Duo par la taille et se pelotonna dans les bras de son ami réticent.

- « Gomen nasai. J'avais trop faim. »

- « Fallait le dire, on aurait pris l'apéro ! »

Heero releva alors des yeux d'une telle innocence et d'une telle candeur vers son Shinigami, que celui-ci comprit immédiatement qu'il n'y avait tout bêtement pas pensé.

- « Franchement Hee-chan, je suis vexé. » fit Duo d'une petite voix de chien battu.

- « Gomen ne. » fit son compagnon en passant les mains sous son t-shirt.

- « Vraiment vexé. » renchérit Duo.

- « Gomen. » fit Heero en descendant ses mains sous le haut du jeans de son partenaire.

- « Vraiment très vexé. »

- « Hn. » fit le soldat parfait en se reculant un peu et en ramenant ses mains vers l'avant du pantalon de Duo.

- « Suis tout triste. » continua l'américain, retenant un soupire de plaisir.

- « Hn. » fit Heero qui commença à dégrafer le pantalon de son amant.

- « Trèèèèèèèèèès triste. » murmura Duo en fermant les yeux et en se laissant aller contre le mur.

***~~~***

Inutile de préciser que ce n'est pas ce soir-là qu'ils mangèrent le gratin dauphinois de Duo, qui brûla doucement mais sûrement dans le four de la cuisine laissée à l'abandon.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 06 novembre 2003.


	2. La vie de tous les jours 2

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : life

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Couple : 1 x 2 x 1.

La vie de tous les jours 

**2e partie**

- « Alors comme ça Trowa t'a amené au cirque voir la naissance d'un bébé tigre ? » fit Duo à Quatre assis en face de lui sur le canapé.

- « Oui. Et c'était fantastique ! » répondit ce dernier en lançant un regard éperdu d'amour et de reconnaissance à sa moitié assise à côté de lui.

- « Ch'uis jaloux ! Ca devait être trop bien ! Hee-chan, faudra qu'on aille au cirque nous aussi, hein ? »

Petite moue de l'intéressé qui resservait l'apéritif à ses invités et à son intarissable chéri.

- « C'est pour quand la prochaine naissance ? » demanda Duo.

- « Il y en a rarement. » commenta Trowa.

- « Mais on t'appellera dès qu'il y en aura une nouvelle, promis ! » fit Quatre.

- « T'as intérêt ! »

Heero se leva pour aller chercher une deuxième bouteille.

- « Hee-chan tu vas… Oh FUCKKKKKK ! J'ai oublié de sortir le linge de la machine à laver ! » 

A ces mots, Heero s'arrêta net en chemin et se retourna vers son colocataire.

- « Tu as lancé une machine ? » demanda-t-il, un petit brin d'anxiété dans la voix.

- « Ouais, pendant que tu étais parti faire les courses. On était à la bourre et je savais que tu le ferais avant ce soir vu le tas de linge sale qu'il y avait, alors je me suis dis que j'allais t'avancer un peu. » répondit Duo avec un énorme sourire.

_Hé hé hé… _

Heero sourit lui aussi en retour, très touché par l'attention de son amoureux, mais aussi, il ne savait pas pourquoi, un brin… hmmm… comment dire… gêné.

- « Nan ! Duo ! Tu te mets au tâches ménagères maintenant ?! » s'exclama Quatre, taquin.

- « Héééé viiiiiiii ! Je suis un véritable homme d'intérieur, moua, môssieur ! »

- « Waouh, ch'uis épaté. »

- « C'est l'influence Heero. » commenta Trowa.

Heero revint s'asseoir sur son pouf et posa une bouteille de malibu, une bouteille de porto et du coca-cola sur la table basse. Il resta silencieux et se contenta d'écouter la conversation, qui était repartie sur la coupe du monde de rugby, à parier qui serait le vainqueur… Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus.

- « Hmm… Duo ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « Voui mamour ? » répondit l'intéressé.

- « Hmm… Tu as lavé quoi au juste ? » fit le soldat parfait en tripotant un sous-verre qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts.

- « Hein ? Oh ba tu sais j'ai pris tout le haut de la pile de linges, j'ai mis dans la machine et j'ai fais tourner – sans oublier de mettre la poudre à laver ! » fit Duo avec la plus pure des innocences.

_Le haut de la pile de linge…_

- « Hmm… C'est très bien… Et tu as mis à combien ? »

- « De quoi ? »

_Argh…_

- « La température. »

- « Oh ! 90 degrés ! Comme j'ai vu qu'il y avait des dessous et que tu m'as dis un jour que les dessous se lavaient à 90 degrés… Tu vois, je t'ai écouté ! » fit Duo en se tortillant, tout sourire et content de lui.

Heero, lui, sourit forcé et contraint. 

_Ô misère…Il a juste oublié la partie « seulement et uniquement pour les sous-vêtements blancs en coton »…_

- « Et tu n'as mis que des sous-vêtements ? » demanda le japonais, entrevoyant de plus en plus la catastrophe.

- « Ben non sinon la machine aurait pas été pleine, j'ai mis quelques t-shirt aussi. »

A cette phrase Heero blêmit, Trowa rougit, et Quatre commença à se pincer les lèvres, les yeux brillants d'anticipation et d'excitation.

_Baka d'américain !…_

- « Ben quoi ? » demanda Duo. 

_Y'a kekechose qui va pas ? _pensa-t-il devant les mines plus que suspectes de ses amis. 

- « Heu… Hmmm… Chéri ? » fit Heero, essayant de garder son calme.

A ce moment-là, Duo se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une grosse boulette. 

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chéri ? _se demanda-t-il._  Et devant des invités en plus ?… Aie aie aie…Kesse j'ai fais encore ?_

- « Heu… vi ? » répondit-il un peu stressé.

- « Hmm… Dans les t-shirts que tu as mis à laver… »

- « … Voui… »

- « Est-ce que… par hasard !… il y avait nos nouveaux t-shirts, tu sais, mon blanc et ton rouge… »

- « Ceux-là ? Oui, ils y sont ! » fit Duo avec un air de vainqueur, tout fier. « J'me disais bien que t'aurais vite envie de le porter, alors je les ai pas oublié, je les ai mis ! »

_J'ai bon là ?_ se demanda Duo.

Quatre ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire, Trowa atteignit des sommets dans le rouge brique, quant à Heero, il n'était déjà plus là, il courait vers la buanderie.

… _Apparemment non_.

Heero revint s'asseoir quelques minutes après.

- « Alors ? » demanda Quatre.

- « … »

- « Heu… Hee-chan… Tu fais la gueule ? » interrogea un Duo tout doux tout tendre, essayant au maximum d'user de son charme pour dérider son soldat parfait.

- « … »

- « Oh oh ! » fit Trowa.

- « Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? » questionna Duo, soudainement anxieux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'Heero se leva brusquement, l'attrapant au passage, et qu'il le traîna dans la buanderie de force.

- « Mais Heero qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Quat-chan !!!! Il m'enlève ! Il veut me tuer pour avoir détruit la machine à laver ! Quaaaaaatre !!!! Au secooooooooouuurrrrrsssss !!!! »

- « Bonne chance Duo ! » lança Trowa.

- « Trowaaaaaa…. »

La porte se referma sur ce dernier cri de détresse.

Quatre regarda Trowa.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? »

- « Chutttt ! » fit Trowa en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon. « Ecoute ! »

Quatre se tut et tendit l'oreille.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Après quelques secondes, ils purent entendre par la porte restée  entrouverte de la buanderie la voix hystérique d'un Shinigami complètement dépassé par les événements :

- « Hiiiiiiii ! Oh My Goooooood ! My T-shirt !!!! My fucking crappie t-shirt !!!! Ce… Que… Non… Naaaan ! Me dit pas que c'est mon short !!!! Oh My God ! Violet ! Il est violet ! Arrrrgggghhhh !!! J'pourrais plus jamais le… Hee-chan ?… Hee-chan pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?… Hee-chan… Qu'est-ce que… Non, ne t'approche pas… Ne… Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Pas ici Hee-chan ! Quatre et Trowa sont dans le salon ! On ne peut pas… Que… Quoi ? Ah non ! Tu vas pas me faire porter ça ce… KYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!! NAAAAAAN !!! Je veux pas ! Hee-chan lâche ce t-shirt, lâche j'ai dis ! Mais que… Argh nan ! … Hee-chan, t'es méchant là HIIIIIII pas le pantalon ! Mais t'es dingue, qu'est-ce qu'il te MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Arrête nomdidiou ça chatouiMUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Hihihihihi hmmmm !!!! Que… HAAN ! Hee-chan ! Non mais t'as vu comment tu… Me dis pas que ce sont mes chaussettes Adidas ! Mais elles ont au moins réduit de cinq taille là ! HAN ! Mais pourquoi tu les déchires ? … Ah non ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Pas les chaussettes non p… D'accord les chaussettes aussi… Vala, t'es content maintenant, j'ai l'air d'un plouc ! Bon… Hey ! Mais ça va pas, j'vais certainement pas sortir comme ça ! Hee-chan ! Hee-chan couché ! Nan j'déconne mamour HIIIIIII ! Hee-chan arrêêêêêê-teeeeuuuuuhhhhhh !…  »

Heero tira alors un Duo tout dépenaillé dans le salon, où ils y retrouvèrent leurs deux camarades hilares sur le canapé, se tenant les côtes, soufflant comme des bœufs et rouge comme des tomates. Et lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers Duo, ils explosèrent de rire à nouveau.

- « Bon ben ça va remettez-vous les gars ! » fit Duo un poil irrité après deux minutes passées à regarder Quatre et Trowa rire, et à avoir un Hee-chan apparemment très satisfait de sa petite punition qui restait stoïque à regarder ses deux amis se payer la tête de son amoureux.

- « Oh Duo ! » fit Quatre. « Cette brassière rose te va à ravir ! »

- « Gna gna gna ! » fit Duo en tirant sur les coutures de son ancien nouveau t-shirt rouge très « in », très « fashion », qu'il pouvait désormais faire porter à son nounours favori.

- « Le short est très saillant. » remarqua Trowa en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour regagner son sérieux.

- « Les chaussettes sont sublimes aussi. » fit Quatre entre deux hoquets. « Dommage que tu ne sois pas épilé, Duo, cela aurait été parfait ! »

- « Et pourquoi pas des talons haut tant qu'on y est ? »

- « Roooh Duo on rigole ! »

- « Mouais ! »

- « Booouuuuhhhhh ! Monsieur est vexé. »

- « Pas du tout, la preuve, je rigole : Ah … Ah… Ah ! »

- « Roooooh…. Mais on est entre nous là ! C'est pas comme si on était en pleine ville. »

- « Encore heureux pour vous, sinon je vous aurai tous buté ! »

- « Le voilà qui est en colère ! Meuh Duo t'es beau comme ça. » fit Quatre taquin.

- « Heero je suis pas sûr que tu devrais faire ça. » fit Trowa.

- « Faire quoi ? » demanda Duo en se retournant pour s'apercevoir que son chéri ne se tenait plus à côté de lui mais derrière lui.

A peine le demi-tour effectué qu'un flash l'aveugla. Duo resta coi, puis il réalisa. Heero se tenait devant lui, souriant. Sa mâchoire lui tomba sur les genoux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Heero venait de le prendre en photo avec leur vieux polaroid. 

- « Heero ! » s'exclama Duo d'une voix suraiguë. « Mais comment tu peux me faire ça ? »

- « J'peux voir ? » fit Quatre ?

- « Non. » fit Heero. « Celle-là je la garde pour moi. »

- « Dans tes rêves, oui ! » fit Duo en se jetant sur son petit ami.

Ce dernier lui jeta en retour l'appareil photo au visage, et pendant que Duo n'avait d'autre choix que de le rattraper, il cacha la photo compromettante dans un endroit pour le moins inaccessible… Enfin, pas en public quoi… En voyant la tête dépitée de son Shinigami, Heero s'approcha de lui, donna un tendre baiser à ces lèvres boudeuses, et murmura à son chéri : 

- « A toi de faire le nécessaire ce soir pour te l'approprier. »

Les yeux de Duo s'allumèrent soudainement comme deux étoiles filantes, et il ne put empêcher un sourire de commencer à naître. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que son compagnon s'éloignait déjà.

- « Bon. Il serait peut-être temps de manger. » fit le jeune japonais, ravi d'avoir gagné la bataille de cette soirée.

- « Oui. Mais faut d'abord que j'emprunte les toilettes. » fit Quatre.

- « Moi d'abord ! » fit Trowa en sautant du canapé et en courant vers lesdites toilettes.

- « Argh ! Mais fait vite alors ! » fit Quatre qui serraient les jambes pour maintenir en place une envie pressante.

- « Ouais Trowa fait vite ! » fit Duo en se dirigeant vers Quatre, l'œil vengeur. 

- « Heu… Duo… Je serais toi, je ferais pas ça, j'ai déjà tellement rigolé que je serais capable de me lâcher sur le canapé. »

- « Et de te faire tuer par Heero ! Gniéhéhéh ! Vengeaaaaance vengeaaaaaance ! »

- « Heu… Heero ? Help ! »

- « Le dîner sera prêt dans dix minutes. » répondit l'intéressé sans se détourner de ses fourneaux.

- « Tro… Trowa… A l'aiiiiiiiiide ! » fit Quatre en dernière tentative, avant d'exploser de rire sous l'assaut non retenu de son meilleur ami, habillé comme une donzelle allant à la plage en été, la natte à moitié défaite, et la brassière commençant à craquer de partout.

Le tout, sous l'œil attendri d'un soldat parfait qui espéra que son baka de Shinigami retiendrait la leçon et ne mélangerait plus blanc et couleur à 90 °C… Et cela, malheureusement, rien n'était moins sûr…

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 17 Novembre 2003.


	3. La vie de tous les jours 3

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : life

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Couple : 1 x 2 x 1.

La vie de tous les jours 

**3e partie**

- « Waouh ça a vraiment été un super Noël ! » fit Duo en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Il venait de rentrer de chez Trowa et Quatre avec Heero, où ils avaient fêté Noël la veille et fait la distribution des cadeaux ce matin. Wufeï et Hilde, qui attendait un heureux événement, avaient aussi été de la partie. Duo avait rayonné de bonheur tout du long. Il était entouré des personnes qui lui étaient chères, et il avait pu leur montrer une partie de son affection pour eux en leur offrant des super cadeaux.

Tout le monde avait été gâté et ravi de ses cadeaux. Cela avait été deux jours de joie non-stop qui resteraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

- « Hee-chan ? » fit Duo en tendant les bras pour que son amoureux vienne se blottir contre lui et lui faire un câlin.

- « Il est déjà tard, cela ne te dit pas d'aller directement au lit ?… Y'a plus de place pour les câlins. »

- « Yep ! » fit Duo en se relevant d'un bond du canapé.

Son amoureux lui proposait des câlins plus coquins que ce qu'il avait en tête, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il attrapa la main d'Heero et le conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre, un petit sourire aux lèvres dû au regard inquisiteur et joueur de son compagnon. Il alluma la lumière de la chambre à coucher et là…

- « Heero ! Il y a un paquet sur le lit ! » s'exclama le Shinigami.

Il se retourna vers son amant, qui lui fit un léger signe de tête, lui signifiant que ce cadeau venait bien de lui et qu'il lui était destiné. Tout excité et curieux comme une puce, Duo lâcha la main d'Heero et alla s'installer sur le lit, assis en tailleur, le cadeau déjà entre les mains. C'était un paquet fin, rectangulaire, peu épais et léger. Duo interrogea son amoureux du regard, et ce dernier se contenta de rougir légèrement, ce qui le rendit encore plus craquant que d'habitude. Réfrénant une furieuse envie de sauter sur son partenaire pour le dévorer tout crû, Duo se re-concentra sur le cadeau. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Heero ne lui avait pas offert chez Trowa et Quatre… Cela devait être un présent spécial… Mais quoi donc ? Un livre ? Une photo de son ancien DeathScyhte ? Un portrait ? Une gravure chinoise ? Quoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?…

Duo ouvrit le paquet lentement pour ne pas l'abîmer, cela avait l'air fragile. Peu à peu, le cadre d'une photo apparue. Il commença à sourire mais ce dernier se figea lorsqu'il vit la photo.

Heero scrutait le visage de son partenaire, et la moindre expression, le moindre sentiment exprimé par ce dernier ne pouvait lui échapper. Même s'il pensait que cela allait plaire à son Shinigami, il n'en était pas totalement sûr. Une bouffée d'anxiété l'envahit lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Duo s'évanouir, mais après quelques instants de tumulte intérieur et de culpabilisation irraisonnée, il comprit pourquoi Duo ne souriait plus. Tout simplement parce que la vague d'émotions qui venait de déferler en lui était trop forte, et qu'au lieu de faire sourire, elle lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Heero ne fut pas dupe. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. C'était plutôt le genre de larmes que l'on verse lorsqu'un miracle se produit. Alors il se permit de sourire. L'effet escompté était bien là.

Duo mit quelques secondes avant de bien voir l'image. Une photo de lui et Heero. Il était assis sur une chaise, on le voyait à partir de la moitié de son torse. Heero se tenait debout derrière lui, penché au dessus de lui, l'entourant de ces bras. Scène somme toute habituelle dans leur couple... Mais quelqu'un avait partagé avec eux ce moment où Heero se dévoile et laisse libre cours à sa tendresse. Ce simple fait était extraordinaire. Mais le plus magique, ce à quoi Duo n'arrivait pas à croire, ce qu'il n'avait vu que si rarement, ces souvenirs qu'il chérissait plus que tout… Duo, les joues roses, souriait à pleines dents, heureux comme un pape. Heero, lui... Sur la photo, au-dessus de lui, le serrant dans ses bras, Heero souriait. Mais ce n'était pas son petit sourire habituel, non. C'était un sourire… Un sourire… Heero exprimait la joie, le bonheur, la félicité. Il avait les yeux mi-clos tellement il souriait, on voyait pour une fois sa dentition parfaite et cette petite fossette sur sa joue droite. Il n'avait pas les sourcils froncés, non. C'était comme si le bonheur le transfigurait, comme si une lumière intérieure l'éclairait et lui donnait la beauté et la bonté des anges. Sur cette photo, Heero laissait parler son cœur. 

Duo faillit en pleurer.

Lorsque son chéri releva des yeux tout humides vers lui, Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire du coin des lèvres, tout en sentant les belles rougeurs sur ses joues. Son speech était près, il le peaufinait depuis des jours maintenant. 

- « Que… Quand … ? » demanda Duo, la gorge sèche.

- « C'était lors d'une soirée chez Wufei et Hilde, tu sais pour l'anniversaire. Tout le monde avait un peu bu ce soir là, tout le monde était gai et… J'étais vraiment bien… Avec toi et les copains… Et alors que je vous regardais, j'ai enfin mesuré la chance que j'avais d'être parmi vous, d'être avec toi, de vivre cette vie délicieuse et heureuse… A ce moment là, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me lever et de venir près de toi. J'avais besoin de te toucher, de te sentir, de rendre réels tous ces sentiments qui m'assaillaient et qui hurlaient mon amour pour toi. Quand je suis arrivé à ta hauteur j'ai vu Hilde prendre l'appareil photo dans le but d'immortaliser le couple de tourtereaux que nous formions… J'ai décidé de laisser parler mon cœur et… Ca a donné ça… » fit-il en montrant la photo d'un geste vague de la tête. « Je crois bien que seuls Hilde, qui prenait la photo, et Trowa, se sont aperçus de ce sourire. Ils en sont restés bouche bée mais ils n'ont rien dit. Quand elle a fait développer les photos, Hilde a mit celle-là de côté et elle me l'a donné discrètement, afin que j'en fasse bon usage… Je t'avoues que quand j'ai vu la photo, je n'en suis pas revenu moi-même… C'était la première fois que je me voyais sourire, réellement… C'est très bizarre je te l'avoue mais… Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que… Je sais que tu aimes la vie, Duo, et tu le montres tous les jours en souriant au soleil qui se lève, au parfum des fleurs, à la bonne odeur des croissants… A moi… Je… J'ai toujours plus ou moins envié cette capacité que tu as de sourire à la vie… Et là… Je viens de me rendre compte que je peux le faire moi aussi… Et si je le peux… C'est grâce à toi… Seulement à toi… Sur cette photo… Je pensais à toi, et… En quelque sorte, c'est la photo de mon cœur tel qu'il est depuis que je suis avec toi, débordant d'amour, de joie, et conscient de tout le bonheur que tu lui apportes… Alors, comme je ne souris pas souvent dans la vie réelle, même si je le voudrais… J'aimerai que cette photo te rappelle à tout moment que c'est ça, le vrai Heero, celui qui t'aime et qui ne vit que pour toi… Derrière ce visage sérieux et cette attitude un peu froide et distante dont je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser… Se cache mon cœur, qui lui est fou d'amour et croque la vie à pleines dents, comme toi… Ce… C'est juste ça… Je voulais te le montrer… Que tu le saches… »

Duo pleurait sans s'en rendre compte. Son Heero, son amoureux, l'homme dont la vie était plus importante que la sienne… Cet homme timide, cicatrisé de partout à cause d'une guerre sans merci, n'ayant jamais appris l'amour ni la tendresse, en train d'essayer de changer, et surtout l'ayant accepté lui, Duo Maxwell, tel qu'il était, sans concessions ni faux espoirs… Cet homme formidable… Etait en train de lui faire la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il eut jamais entendu… Par le biais d'une simple photo, il lui livrait son cœur…             

Duo explosa en larmes. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Jamais il n'aurait cru recevoir un jour un tel présent. C'était plus, bien plus qu'il n'en demandait. Jamais il n'aurait crû pouvoir être autant aimé, et surtout par un être aussi exceptionnel qu'Heero. C'était trop de bonheur pour lui, il ne pouvait le garder en lui-même, alors cela sortait par des larmes de joie, les larmes d'un petit garçon de six ans qui retrouve enfin la satisfaction et le plaisir d'appartenir à quelqu'un, d'être aimé de quelqu'un, de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, de ne plus être seul, jamais.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il accepta l'étreinte qu'Heero lui proposait, après avoir délicatement posé la photo sur la table de nuit. Il se pelotonna contre le torse de son amoureux et le serra à l'en faire exploser. Mais trouvant le contact trop étroit, il invita son compagnon à s'allonger et à se coller tout contre lui. Il voulait que tout son corps soit en contact avec l'être aimé. Il avait besoin de le serrer contre son cœur, de fusionner avec lui, car il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas de mots assez fort pour exprimer toute la félicité qui venait de l'envahir. Il se contenta de serrer Heero dans ses bras, fort, très fort, pendant que ses larmes passaient.

Leur étreinte dura un temps infinie, elle se prolongea bien après la nuit et les jours d'après… Elle continua durant toute une vie… L'union de deux cœurs venait de se seller cette nuit là… Et dans les Cieux, deux Anges chantèrent à l'unisson…

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 25 octobre 2003.


	4. La vie de tous les jours 4

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : life

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Couple : 1 x 2 x 1.

**Remarque** : désormais je ne posterai plus toutes mes fics sur fanfiction ou fictionpress, j'en garde quelques unes en exclue pour mon site perso ) Mais bon, je continues de poster celle-là ici, vous en faites pas ^___^

La vie de tous les jours 

**4e partie**

- « Heero, pourquoi tu veux pas nous dire où on va exactement ? » demanda Duo à son chéri.

Ils étaient confortablement installés dans un Airbus, Trowa et Quatre assis derrière eux, et Wufeï, Hilde et leur jeune poupon Anaelle sur la rangée d'à côté.

Heero soupira. Cela faisait bien quinze fois que Duo lui posait la question. Ce dernier avait sauté de joie à l'idée de partir en vacances à la neige avec tous les copains pour Noël, mais le fait que ce soit Heero qui ait pris les billets pour tout le monde (il s'était fait remboursé bien sûr) et qu'il refuse de leur dire leur destination exacte… La curiosité du shinigami était chauffée à blanc depuis plus d'un mois et demi maintenant. Heero avait courageusement braver tous les interrogatoires sans broncher, et il avait même résisté aux supplices sensuels et érotiques de son amant… A l'aéroport, ils s'étaient tous aperçus qu'ils allaient vers le Nord de l'Europe, mais où exactement… Vu qu'aucun d'eux ne parlaient les langues du nord, et qu'Heero avait pris les devants en appelant la compagnie aérienne… Ils étaient tous encore dans l'expectative.

Cependant, sous l'excitation, Heero percevait très bien le bonheur de son partenaire. L'avion était rempli de familles, avec des enfants courant dans tous les sens. Rien que cela mettait du baume au cœur à son Shinigami préféré, qui avait gardé la pureté de son cœur d'enfant. 

- « Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaan…. »

- « On arrive dans moins d'une heure maintenant. »

- « Je saaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssss… Mais je veux savoiiiiiiiiiir… Hee-chaaaaaaaan…. Sitoplaiiiiiiiit…. »

- « Han han. » fit ce dernier en secouant la tête, imperturbable.

- « Méchant ! »

- « C'est ça ! »

Duo regarda sa moitié avec une moue boudeuse.

- « Snif. »

Heero le gratifia d'un regard condescendant. 

- « Snif ! » refit Duo avant d'aller se pelotonner dans les bras de son chéri.

Heero se mit automatiquement à lui caresser les cheveux.

- « Ca sera bien, tu verras. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- « Je n'en doute pas un instant » fit Duo qui avait entendu.

L'avion atterrit enfin, sous un ciel nuageux et sombre laissant tomber de gros flocons de bonne neige bien blanche.

- « Vivement que l'on soit à l'hôtel au chaud ! » fit Quatre.

- « Wufei ! Regarde Anaelle ! Elle est en extase devant la neige qui tombe ! » fit Hilde à son mari, alors que son bébé avait la tête penchée en arrière et regardait tomber les flocons avec un air d'étonnement béat sur le visage.

- « Super ! Elle fera un allié de poids lors de la bataille de boules de neige ! Elle sera dans mon équipe ! » décréta Duo. « Enrôlée d'office ! »

- « Que nenni ! Elle sera avec nous ! » fit Trowa un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- « Han ! Mais nan ! Elle choisira le plus beau, forcément, parce qu'elle a du goût cette petite, et elle viendra tout naturellement avec tonton Duo ! »

- « Mais non c'est tonton Quat-chan qu'elle préfère, pas vrai la puce ? » fit Quatre en se penchant vers la petite, bien au chaud dans sa grosse doudoune et dans les bras de sa maman.

- « En tout cas je sais pas qui lui a tricoté ce bonnet, mais je veux le même ! » fit Duo.

- « T'aurais l'air fin avec un bonnet pareil, tiens ! » fit Wufei.

- « Mais bien sûr, j'ai toujours la classe, moua, môssieur ! »

- « Bon les enfants, il se fait tard et je commence à avoir faim. » fit Wufei.

- « C'est par ici. » fit Heero.

Ils descendirent dans un parking pour prendre l'Espace qu'ils avaient loué, et Heero les mena droit à l'hôtel sans se tromper de route une seule fois.

- « Waaaaaah ! Super l'hôtel ! Du bois partout, j'adore ça ! » 

- « Oui c'est chaleureux et ça a l'air très confortable. » commenta Hilde.

- « Restez dans l'entrée. » fit Heero d'une voix autoritaire.

- « Ben… »

Les six compagnons regardèrent le jeune japonais se diriger vers la réception et apparemment donner des directives au personnel.

- « Le sagouin ! Il ne veut décidément pas que nous sachions où nous sommes ! » maugréa Duo.

- « Oui, je me demande bien pourquoi. »

- « On saura demain à mon avis. » fit Trowa.

- « Ouaip ! »

Heero revint quelques minutes après.

- « Wufei et Hilde vous avez la chambre 05, Trowa et Quatre la 07, et Duo et moi-même avons la 12. » fit-il en tendant les clés. « Et le dîner est à 19h30, ça nous laisse le temps de nous installer. »

- « Impeccable. »

***

- « Pfiou ! J'ai trop mangé ! » fit Duo en s'installant sous la couette. « C'était trop bon ! »

- « Hn. » répondit Heero en finissant de se déshabiller.

- « Viens un peu par ici, toi ! Aller hop hop ! On se dépêche ! »

- « Hn. » fit Heero qui mine de rien ne se fit pas prier.

- « Aaaaah ! » fit Duo en recevant enfin dans ses bras le corps fin du japonais.

Ils remuèrent quelques instants, le temps de trouver une position confortable et emmêlée, afin de se toucher le plus possible. 

- « C'est demain la surprise, Heero ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte de savoir ! »

- « J'espère que cela ne va pas t'empêcher de dormir. »

- « Hmm… hé bien je ne suis pas trèèèès fatigué, donc oui ça risque de me tenir éveiller, je vais me tourner, me retourner… »

Heero marmonna.

- « Mais bon. » fit Duo. « Y'a bien une solution pour que je m'endorme comme un bébé… »

Heero leva des yeux de mère poule sur Duo, qui avait en tête la pratique de leur sport favori. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, et lançait par là plus qu'une invitation. Heero soupira. Lui, il était fatigué.

- « D'accord, mais je ne me tape pas tout le boulot ! »

- « Comme si c'était le cas d'habitude ! » le chambra Duo.

Heero fit la moue. Il avait raison.

- « Bon », fit Duo, « comme tu as l'air fatigué, j'entâmes les préliminaires. » 

- « Merci mon chéri. »

Duo fit une grimaçe-sourire.

- « T'inquiète, j'me fais pas de soucis, j'te connais, parfois la mèche est longue à s'enflammer, mais après on arrive plus à l'éteindre. »

- « Gna gna gna ! »

- « Ah ah ah ! »

Et sur ce, Heero ferma les yeux tandis que son amoureux s'enfonçait sous les draps.

***

- « C'est quand qu'on arriveuuuuhhh !!!!???? » demanda Duo pour la énième fois.

- « On y est presque ! »

- « Râââh mais j'en peux plus d'attendre ! Y'a plein de panneaux avec des lutins et le Père Noël dessus, mais c'est marqué en je-sais-pas-quoi que j'sais pas lire ! » 

- « Nous y voilà ! »

Les compères se penchèrent et regardèrent curieusement par les vitres, pour ne voir qu'un parking et une petite bicoque où l'on devait servir des chocolats chauds. Il y avait déjà des dizaines de voitures de garées.

- « C'est quoi ce trou ? » demanda Duo.

- « C'est vrai que ça a pas l'air très animé comme coin. » commenta Quatre.

Heero se gara puis sortit de la voiture, imité par ses camarade.

- « On a du pot, il fait une super nuit étoilée, pas un nuage ! » fit Hilde en regardant le ciel. « T'as vu puce ? » fit-elle à l'attention d'Anaelle bien installée dans les bras de son père. « Là c'est la Grande Ours, là c'est Orion, et là la constellation du Cygne. » fit-elle en pointant du doigts les étoiles.

Anaelle avait ses grand yeux bleus ouverts et scrutait avec curiosité le ciel où sa maman devait lui montrer quelque chose d'important, mais sans rien comprendre.

- « Il va falloir marcher un petit peu. » fit Heero. « Jusque derrière le chemin là-bas… Ca ira Wufeï ? »

- « Pas de problèmes, la petite ne fait pas encore ses trois kilos. »    

- « T'as pensé aux biberons ? » demanda Quatre.

- « Vous inquiétez pas on a tout ce qu'il faut ! » fit Hilde en tapotant son sac à dos.

- « Bien ! Allons-y alors ! »

- « Yes ! » fit Duo qui mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils allaient découvrir au bout du chemin.

La neige était moelleuse et d'un blanc immaculé qui devenait argenté sous les rayons de la Lune. Quelques boules de neige fusèrent, mais la curiosité et l'excitation entraînaient tout le monde à avancer.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure, Heero, qui marchait en tête, s'arrêta et se retourna.

- « On y est. » dit-il d'un air solennel.

Ses six amis s'avancèrent doucement, limite intimidés par le moment. Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Heero, ils ne purent retenir des exclamations de joie et de surprise.

- « Agah ! » fit Anaelle en souriant de toute ses dents.

Heero laissa la surprise passer pendant quelques secondes.

- « Bienvenue en Laponie, le pays du Père Noël. » fit-il alors que ces amis regardaient ébahis le vieux village en bois, bien installé au milieu des sapins, illuminé de milles couleurs, avec des rennes tirant des traîneaux, des petits lutins besognant, des touristes émerveillés et des enfants courant partout. 

- « Waouh ! » finit par dire Quatre.

- « C'est magnifique ! » fit Hilde.

- « Gah ?! » fit Anaelle.

- « Le village du Père Noël. » murmura Trowa.

Ce qu'ils voyaient sortait tout droit d'un conte de fée. Les chalets en bois, d'où sortait une épaisse fumée des cheminées, des marchands de chocolat chaud, de vin chaud, de bonbons, de biscuits, des restaurants, des manèges en bois, des magasins de jouets pour enfants, des luges, des ateliers de menuiserie, chaudronnerie, ferronnerie et artisanat où travaillaient des lutins, et un chalet plus grand que les autres qui abritait la Mère Noël et le Père Noël… Toute la féerie et la magie de Noël étaient là, devant eux.

- « Je ne savais pas que cela existait… » fit Quatre.

- « Hya ! » fit Anaelle en tendant un petit bras potelé en direction du village.

- « J'ai l'impression d'être retombé en enfance. » fit Quatre.

- « Toutes ces couleurs… » fit Hilde. « On dirait un arc-en-ciel au milieu des étoiles. »

- « Et tous ses gens qui rient… » dit Trowa.

- « Aller hop c'est parti ! » fit Wufeï en entamant la marche vers le village merveilleux.

- « Ouais ! » fit Quatre !

Et tenant la main de son amoureux, il suivit Wufeï et Hilde, laissant derrière eux deux anciens pilotes silencieux.

Heero regardait Duo. Ce dernier n'avait pas décroché son regard du village. Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Il ne souriait pas, non. Il regardait, un peu ahuri, un peu incrédule… N'en revenant pas…

- « Comme je sais que tu adores Noël… » commença Heero.

Duo ne bougea pas.

- « Je me disais que peut-être ça te ferait plaisir… de passer Noël dans un endroit féerique et enfantin… »

Duo ne bougeait toujours pas.

- « Je pensais que… que tu aimerais retrouver tes joies d'enfant qui t'ont été volées pendant la guerre… »

Toujours pas de réaction.

Heero regarda tristement son compagnon. Il s'était peut-être trompé finalement. Peut-être que Duo n'appréciait pas. Peut-être que cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien… Que cela l'avait plongé dans son passé triste et douloureux… Peut-être qu'il repensait à l'orphelinat et tous les jeunes enfants qui y étaient morts… Peut-être que la nostalgie allait venir l'étouffer…

Duo laissa soudain échapper un petit rire et tourna son visage vers Heero. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber, et il arborait un sourire triste et joyeux à la fois… Puis il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que les larmes tombaient enfin. Il se précipita vers Heero qu'il serra très fort dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte avec autant de force, le serrant contre son cœur. Duo sanglota un petit moment, incapable de rien d'autre. Puis il murmura un « merci » tout doucement à l'oreille du japonais.

Heero retrouva le sourire et redevint serein à cet instant. Ce petit mot, si habituel qu'on n'y faisait même plus attention, prenait ici toute la puissance des émotions de Duo. Même si ce dernier avait le cœur un peu chamboulé, triste pour ses anciens camarades morts trop jeune, heureux de voir les nouvelles générations s'épanouir et profiter de la vie, joyeux à l'idée de croire encore une fois au Père Noël, tourmenté en pensant aux cadeaux qu'il aurait aimé offrir à ses défunts amis, à les imaginer maintenant, ce qu'ils seraient devenus s'ils étaient en vie… Et amoureux… Ô oui plus amoureux qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir l'être un jour… 

Duo serra encore plus fort Heero contre lui.

- « Tu n'as pas envie de marshmallow dans un grand bol de chocolat chaud ? » demanda tendrement Heero.

Duo se recula un peu et secoua énergiquement la tête en signe d'approbation. Heero sourit et effaça une larme du bout des doigts.

- « Cette soirée est pour toi, Duo. »

Un reflux de larmes apparut dans les yeux améthyste de l'américain, mais il était accompagné d'un énorme sourire. Le japonais prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, et ils avancèrent tout deux vers ce petit coin de magie isolé du reste de l'Univers, perdu dans les temps immémoriaux des contes de fées.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., le 04 décembre 2003.


	5. La vie de tous les jours 5

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : life

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Couple : 1 x 2 x 1.

Remarque : C'est court, désolée.

Remarque 2 : hmmm, après relecture, c'est pas terrible, mais comme je suis nul pour retravailler mes textes, je vous le livre tel quel, tant pis ! Ca c'est à cause de la bouffe du réveillon qui m'a endormi l'estomac et la tête !!!! )  

La vie de tous les jours 

**5e partie**

- « Hee-chan ? T'aurais pas vu ma deuxième chaussette? » fit Duo en soulevant au pif un des coussins du canapé.

- « Laquelle ? »

- « Tu sais, celle où y'a écris : « si vous regardez mes pieds, vous ratez le meilleur ! ». »

- « Hn. »

- « Tu sais pas alors ? » fit Duo en regardant sous le canapé cette fois.

- « Hn. » répondit Heero absorbé par son nœud de cravate.

- « Bah mince alors ! Elle est passée où cette chaussette ? »

- « Tu les as porté quand la dernière fois ? »

- « Heu… Samedi dernier je pense… »

- « Et on a fait quoi samedi dernier ? »

- « On a été au concert des Blast*. »

- « Hn. Donc elles ont dû atterrir directement dans la machine à laver une fois rentrés… Elle est peut-être restée collée au tambour… »

- « Heu… Nan Hee-chan… Quand on est rentré… On s'est pas trop préoccupé de la machine à laver. »

Heero leva les yeux vers son natté préféré.

- « Ah oui c'est vrai. »

Duo le gratifia d'un pur sourire coquin.

- « T'étais en forme ce soir là, j'me souviens. » fit l'américain en se rapprochant de son compagnon.

Ce dernier rougit au souvenir de la nuit passée.

Duo enlaça Heero par la taille et commença à lui faire des petits bisous dans le cou.

- « J'aimais bien ça. »

- « Je sais. » fit Heero en fermant les yeux.

- « T'étais hyper sexy, une vraie bête de sexe, j'en croyais pas mes yeux. »

- « Oui oui bon ça va hein ! On va être en retard au boulot. » fit Heero, rouge tomate, en repoussant gentiment son amoureux.

- « On pourrait remettre ça ce soir, après le dîner chez les potes ? »

- « Nan ! »

- « Poukouaaaaaa ? »

- « Pas trop souvent, ça perd de sa saveur sinon. »

Duo pondéra la réponse.

- « Moui, c'est peut-être vrai… Dans ce cas on peut dire une fois par mois ?! »

- « Nan ! »

- « Pourquoiiiiiiii ! » fit Duo tout déçu.

- « Un mois sur deux. » répondit Heero avec un petit sourire en coin.

Duo marqua un temps d'arrêt puis :

- « Roooooh ! Mais je ne connaissais pas tes tendances, monsieur Yuy. » fit Duo en se collant à nouveau au dos de Heero. « J'aime beaucoup. » fit-il en posant la tête sur l'épaule du japonais.

- « Je sais. » murmura celui-ci.

- « Merci de faire tout ça pour moi. »

- « De rien. »

- « Pas étonnant que je t'aime si fort. »

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était pour cela qu'il faisait tout ces efforts, pour cette simple petite phrase. 

_Je t'aime._

Il ne se lassait jamais de l'entendre… Comme s'il voulait récupérer toutes ces années de jeunesse où jamais personne ne lui avait dit un seul mot tendre. Comme pour rattraper son innocence et sa fraîcheur… Comme pour effacer toutes les cicatrices de son cœur et repartir à zéro… Pour lui donner la force de croire encore à cette illusion perdue qu'est l'Amour véritable… Pour être sûr d'exister… Pour…

Une main baladeuse vint interrompre le flot d'émotions d'Heero, qui retourna brusquement à la réalité, en se voyant devant le miroir de l'entrée, en costard cravate, avec un crampon dans le dos qui avait les yeux fermés et qui commençait à s'exciter tout seul, à en croire les petits soupirs et les mains de plus en plus hardies.

- « Heu, Duo ? »

- « Hmmmm… »

- « … Heu… Pourquoi as-tu fourré ta chaussette dans mon pantalon ? »

- « Hmmm… Hein ? » fit ce dernier en ouvrant brusquement les yeux et en tombant sur le miroir.

Ils avaient une de ces touches ! Heero super bien fringués avec une chaussette dépassant du pantalon au niveau stratégique, Duo en gros pervers scotché au dos du japonais, les joues rose bonbon et la natte prise dans l'un des boutons de veste de son chéri.

- « Pfffff. » pouffa Duo.

- « Ouaip ! On est parfaitement ridicule. » commenta Heero. 

_Heureusement que personne n'est là pour nous voir !_ pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! » explosa Duo devant l'air pathétique de son amoureux.

En contrepartie de la moquerie, Heero tira sur son veston pour le boutonner, l'air de rien, tirant ainsi sur la natte à Duo.

- « MUAH-aïe ! Meuuuuh Hee-chan ! »

- « Il est temps d'aller à l'école, bambino ! »

- « Snif !… C'est l'heure des négociations alors ? Hé hé hé ! » fit Duo avec un sourire machiavélique, faisant tourner sa seule et unique chaussette d'un mouvement souple du poignet.

Heero soupira en mettant les mains sur les hanches et en fixant son chéri.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? »

- « C'est nouveau, ça vient de paraître ! » fit Duo tout fier.

- « Et ? »

- « Il faut que tu négocies ton droit d'aller au boulot ! »

Heero releva un sourcil surpris.

- « Quoi ? Faut que je paye pour aller bosser moi, maintenant ? »

- « Ouaip ! »

- « Hmm… Et ça va me coûter cher ? » fit le japonais en regardant soupçonneusement l'américain.

- « Hmm, hé ben, ça dépend… » fit Duo en remuant des hanches d'un air suggestif.

- « … Non… Tu vas quand même pas… »

- « Mais non ! Un bisou suffira ! »

- « Ah bon ! » fit Heero soulagé. 

Un moment il avait crû qu'il devrait…

- « Deux minutes trente pour aujourd'hui. C'est pas beaucoup tu vois ! »

Heero ouvrit la bouche comme une carpe, la referma, regarda sa montre, leva les deux sourcils histoire de dire « Ca va être chaud, on est déjà à la bourre ! »

Duo se contenta d'un énorme sourire.

- « Bon. De toute façon je ne passerai pas sinon, c'est bien ça ? »

Signes de tête affirmatifs, et toujours un splendide sourire banane.

Heero soupira en rigolant, et démarra le chrono de sa montre.

- « C'est parti ! »

Avant que ce dernier n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il amena Duo à lui d'un bras ferme autour de la taille, attrapa la nuque du jeune homme de l'autre main histoire de bien le coller à lui, et commença à l'embrasser. D'abord un peu abruptement, puis progressivement l'ardeur fit place à la tendresse et au romantisme. Les étreintes se firent plus douces, et c'est en se régalant chacun du goût de l'autre qu'ils terminèrent leur baiser, un peu après que l'alarme de la montre à Heero ait sonnée.  

Ils se regardèrent alors en souriant l'un l'autre…

- « Il est huit heure vingt-huit. » fit Heero en souriant toujours.

- « Hé hé. » fit Duo en souriant aussi.

Heero se demanda quand est-ce que son Shinigami allait reposer les pieds sur terre.

- « WOH P***** DE B***** DE M**** ! » s'écria Duo. « Mais il est supeeeer tard! Heero pourquoi tu m'as pas diiiiiiiiis ??? »

- « C'est ta faute tu m'écoutes pas ! Aller vite vite vite ! »

Duo se rua vers l'armoire de leur chambre.

- « Ah ben elle était là finalement la chaussette. »

_Rangée à sa place…_ Heero en aurait mis sa main au feu.

- « Aller aller !!!! » fit le japonais en jouant le gendarme et en frappant dans ses mains . « Tes pompes » fit-il en les lançant à Duo. « Quelle veste ? »

- « La grise. »

- « Une écharpe ? »

- « La jaune. »

- « Un bonnet ? »

- « Nan merci, je tiens à rester classe. »

- « Dans ce cas range le petit bout de chemise qui dépasse en haut de ta braguette. »

- « Ooops. »

- « Aller aller ! »

- « Chuis prêt ! Chuis prêt ! »

- « Oublie pas ton croissant pour la route ! »

- « Ah vi c'est vrai ! »

- « Et ta mallette ! »

- « Ah vi ! »

- « C'est bon, t'as tout ? »

- « Vi vi ! »

- « Allons-y ! » fit Heero en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et en la tenant à son Shinigami qui jonglait avec son croissant à la bouche, sa mallette et son écharpe dans une main, un bras dans la manche de sa veste.

Une fois passé, Heero referma la porte à clé.

…

Une minute plus tard il rouvrit la porte d'entrée, laissa passer un Duo alerte qui chercha activement son téléphone portable des yeux. Il le localisa sur la table basse, fonça dessus en se choppant le fauteuil au passage. Il le ramassa et le fourra dans la poche de sa veste mais le téléphone récalcitrant à ce brusque traitement tomba par terre alors que Duo courait vers la porte de sortie. Arrêt frein crissant puis retour en arrière pour attraper fermement l'objet machiavélique, et Duo repassa la porte avec un sourire crispé, devant un Heero impassible qui le regardait tel un colonel devant une nouvelle recrue qui vient de faire une bourde.

_Et dire que c'est comme ça chaque matin !_ pensa Heero avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de refermer définitivement leur porte d'entrée pour la journée.

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 02 janvier 2004.

* Petite allusion au manga « Nana » que j'adore trop ^____^.


	6. La vie de tous les jours 6

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : life

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Couple : 1 x 2 x 1.

Remarque : Gomen nasaï !!!! Je sais que c'est court, mais en ce moment j'ai un boulot monstrueux et je ne peux pas consacrer le temps que je voudrais à mes fanfics T_T. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même…

La vie de tous les jours 

**6e partie**

Ca y est. On va enfin se coucher. Je suis déjà sous les draps. Lui, il ne lui reste plus que son pantalon, son boxer et ses chaussettes à enlever rapidement avant de venir me rejoindre. J'en profite pour l'admirer une fois de plus. Il est tout en finesse, en grâce et en puissance. J'ai beau le connaître dans ses moindres détails, son corps ne cesse de faire monter le désir en moi. Impossible de résister face à pareille vision de perfection. Mais ce soir, nous ne ferons rien. Ses cernes sous les yeux, et les miennes, me le disent. 

Ce soir, nous allons nous contenter de tendresse et d'étreintes.

Il se glisse sous les draps. Je vais enfin pouvoir le serrer contre moi. Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment. Je n'ai pas pu le toucher ni lui offrir un seul baiser de la journée. Cela a été une vraie torture…

Je l'accueille dans mes bras, enfin. Il est froid, et il se dépêche de se pelotonner contre mon torse. Je passe mon bras gauche sous sa nuque et je pose ma main sur le haut de sa tête, l'incitant à pencher la tête en avant, vers mon cou. Sentir son souffle sur ma peau est une caresse des plus veloutées. Il a posé sa main droite sur mon torse, au niveau du cœur. Son autre bars enserre ma taille. Je passe mon bras droit au-dessus, replié, de façon à ce que mes doigts arrive au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale, au milieu de son dos. Et là, je commence à promener gentiment mes doigts dans une danse qui j'espère sera des plus douces pour lui. 

Nos jambes s'entremêlent.

Nos corps se rapprochent, désirant une étreinte plus étroite que celle que nous avions déjà.

Je suis bien.

J'aime le tenir serrer tout contre moi. 

Cela ne me suffit pas pourtant. Les barrières physiques de nos corps me gênent… 

J'aimerai fusionner avec lui… Qu'il puisse enfin toucher mon âme… Je veux qu'il sache que je l'aime. Je veux que mes sentiments puissent s'envoler librement et danser avec les siens. Le toucher physiquement… C'est si restrictif ! Je sais bien qu'il sait que je l'aime plus que tout, du plus profond de mon être… Qu'il est beaucoup plus important que ma propre vie, que sans lui je ne suis rien… 

Je resserre mon étreinte, et il fait de même. J'en ai presque du mal à respirer… C'est tellement bon d'avoir l'être aimé auprès de soi… De s'endormir dans ses bras… Et de se réveiller toujours à ses côtés, les muscles ankylosés, mais béni par une luminosité incroyable… L'amour transperce à travers les rêves, à travers la respiration, à travers chaque pore de la peau. Lorsque je m'endors comme cela, c'est comme si je m'endormait non pas dans les bras de Morphée, mais dans ceux de l'Amour. J'en pleurerais presque tellement je me sens bien, serein et heureux. Je n'ai absolument rien de plus à demander. Je flotte dans une béatitude forcée. 

Mon cœur a cessé de s'affoler. Toutes ces émotions, tout ce bonheur, il est incapable de le gérer. Il ne peut qu'en profiter au maximum. Gonflé à bloc, sur le point d'exploser, il diffuse tout son amour. Et cet amour n'est destiné qu'au cœur qui bat près du mien, à celui de cet être éblouissant qui a permis de redonner un sens à ma vie, un but à cette existence faite de guerre et de tristesse.  

Il est mon renouveau, mon phénix qui a changé le cours de ma vie. Il m'a appris la tendresse et l'amour, l'amitié et la joie, le don de soi et l'acceptation des sentiments de l'autre. Il m'a appris les valeurs de la vie, il m'a fait réaliser qu'elle est une chance qu'il faut saisir à bras le corps et en profiter. Il m'a aussi appris que la meilleure façon d'en profiter ce n'est pas seulement de recevoir de l'affection et de l'amour, c'est surtout d'être capable d'en donner. 

Il me pousse en avant, chaque jour un peu plus. Il m'aide à me découvrir, à repousser mes limites, à tenter l'aventure, à découvrir et à partager. Sans s'en rendre compte, avec ses petits gestes anodins, ses petites manies, sa compagnie, son affection, il est en train de me construire. Il est en train de faire de moi l'homme que j'aurai voulu être dès le départ. Il m'offre une seconde chance…

Se rend-t-il compte de tout ce qu'il m'apporte ? Cet ange… 

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, et je maugrée dans ma barbe. Je n'arrête pas de me faire prendre au piège par mes sentiments en ce moment. Je pensais l'aimer de tout mon cœur déjà avant, mais maintenant un nouveau stade a été franchi… Serait-ce à cause de notre nouvelle décision ? De notre future union ? 

J'avais déjà penser lui demander sa main, mais je n'osais pas. Deux garçons vivant dans le même appartement, de nos jours, cela ne gêne personne… Parce qu'on les dit simplement colocataires… Mais s'il y a plus… Alors l'attitude des gens change, forcément, en bien ou en mal… Je ne voulais pas lui demander d'affronter cette épreuve de plus, juste pour moi. Après tout, pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'une bague et d'un papier pour officialiser mon amour pour lui ? Il est déjà présent, cet amour, plus fort que tout ! 

Alors quand il me l'a proposé…

Je resserre mon étreinte, mais cette fois-ci je n'y trouve pas d'écho. Mon ange s'est endormi. Je m'aperçois effectivement que son souffle sur mon cou est lent est régulier. Il dort paisiblement dans mes bras…

Comme je l'aime…

S'il savait comme je l'aime !

Les mots ne suffisent pas. Je pourrais lui dire des milliers de fois par jour, je ne serais pas satisfait… 

En fait, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui montrer mon amour, ma dévotion pour lui, à part être à ses côtés, le soutenir, l'aimer et surtout… le faire sourire. 

Je t'aime…

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !!!

Je dépose un baiser sur son front avant de reposer ma tête sur le coussin et de refermer mes paupières pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

L'amour… Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus magnifique au monde que l'Amour ? 

Je me le demande…

Je baille. 

Cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment sommeil, je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à…

… m'endormir…

A suivre

Gwenaelle D., 25 janvier 2004.                   


	7. La vie de tous les jours 7

Auteur : Gwenaelle D.

Adresse : karrakoln@yahoo.fr

Origine : Gundam Wings

Genre : life

Disclaimer : ai pas inventé les persos malheureusement… mais ça serait pas une fanfic sinon ^^

Couple : 1 x 2 x 1.

La vie de tous les jours 

**7e partie**

Duo passa ses bras autour des épaules de Heero et posa la tête sur son trapèze, effleurant son cou avec le bout de son nez.

- « Hee-chaaaan ? »

- « Hm ? »

- « Ca fait quinze joooooours ! »

- « Hn. »

- « Et on est samedi soiiiiiir ! »

- « Hn. »

- « T'es obligé de travailler encore ? »

Heero soupira.

- « C'est un projet super important, et la deadline est pour mercredi prochain. Je suis obligé de travailler si on veut respecter les délais. C'est pour un appel d'offres que la compagnie ne peut pas se permettre de perdre et… »

- « Oui oui je sais. » fit Duo déconfit en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers le sofa, laissant son amoureux en tête à tête avec son laptop.

Heero soupira de nouveau. C'était vrai que depuis quinze jours il ne faisait que travailler. Il partait tôt le matin, rentrait tard le soir, et bossait en plus chez lui. Il avait la pression et il faisait son maximum pour que le document qu'ils allaient envoyer soit parfait. Mais…

Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Son Shinigami, délaissé depuis deux semaines, feuilletait tristement une revue qui ne devait même pas l'intéresser. Heero eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ces deux longs et fins sourcils légèrement froncés vers le haut, soulignant deux yeux tristes et résignés. 

_C'est vrai qu'on est samedi soir…_ se dit-il. 

Duo se releva du sofa.

- « Je vais me coucher. » 

- « Déj ? »

Duo haussa les épaules.

- « De toute façon j'ai rien à faire et y'a rien à la télé. »

_Il a vraiment l'air déprim_ se dit Heero. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi. Quinze jours avec seulement quelques câlins de ci de là, alors que d'habitude tous les soirs ils… Lui avait son travail pour occuper son esprit, mais Duo ?

Heero s'étira.

- « Je croyais que tu avais acheté un nouveau DVD ? » demanda-t-il innocemment à son chéri.

- « Mouais. » répondit Duo, « Mais bon je comptais t'attendre pour le regarder. »

Heero se retourna complètement et sourit tendrement à son compagnon.

- « C'est gentil. »

Duo rougit légèrement.

- « Bon aller je te laisse travailler. »

- « Et c'était quoi ce film au fait ? »

Duo s'arrêta en chemin.

- « Heu… Hmmm… Un film un peu kitch et débile,… Tu sais, le genre que t'aime pas quoi… »

- « Ah bon… Mais ce soir je crois que tout me plaira tu sais. »

- « Comment ça ? Tu veux faire une pause ? » questionna Duo.

Heero eut un petit sourire en coin avant de se lever de sa chaise et de s'étirer longuement, faisant sortir sa chemise de son pantalon et laissant apercevoir un bout de la peau satinée de son ventre plat. Les yeux de Duo s'allumèrent d'un coup.

- « Je crois bien que j'en ai fini pour ce soir. » fit-il d'un air détaché.

- « Vraiment ? » s'exclama Duo, tout excité.

- « Hm hm. » fit Heero en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête et en faisant craquer sa nuque.

- « Yaaataaaaaaa ! » fit le natté en se jetant sur son chéri et en le serrant dans ses bras. 

Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte avec tendresse et amour.

- « Désolé. » fit Heero.

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pour le temps que ça m'a prit. »

Duo se recula un peu et l'interrogea du regard. Heero rougit puis le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

- « Pour réaliser que tu es bien plus important que mon travail. »

Duo laissa échapper un petit rire et resserra son étreinte. Son ancien soldat parfait venait enfin de lui dire les mots qu'il attendait tant. Il comprenait très bien que Heero prenne son travail à cœur, surtout qu'il travaillait pour un ami, mais Duo avait eu l'impression bizarre que son travail, même important, l'avait remplacé au pied levé et qu'il n'existait plus dans le cœur de son amant. Cela l'avait désespéré et déprimé. Il avait essayé de ne rien montrer, mais quinze jours c'était long, et sa résistance commençait à s'effriter. Heero avait dû s'en apercevoir… C'était tant mieux…

- « Et c'est quoi ce film alors ? »

Duo devint rouge pivoine.

- « Elvira, mistress of the dark. » avoua-t-il.

- « Hmm, ça promet. » fit Heero.

Mais cela lui était bien égal car de toute façon, il ne comptait pas vraiment regarder le film… Plutôt profiter de son petit ange natté aux yeux améthyste qui n'attendait que cela…

* * *

Heero se frotta les yeux. Il avait encore travaillé tout son dimanche après-midi et il était loin d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il voulait. Duo avait été faire un tour en moto avec Quatre, et il était sous la douche à présent. Heero repensa à leur folle nuit de la veille. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Ce matin il était détendu, et de nouvelles solutions avaient germé dans son esprit comme par magie. Il avait très bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Il aurait bien aimé remettre ça ce soir, mais il ne savait pas trop… Sa conscience professionnelle était en désaccord avec ses désirs physiques… Il soupira et se remit à travailler.

Une heure après, il se recula un peu de son écran et s'étira. Il piocha une cacahuète et but une gorgée de bière…

_Cacahuètes ?…_

_Bière ? …_

Heero réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de picorer des cacahuètes et de se désaltérer avec une bonne boisson bien fraîche… Alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise ! Il se retourna vivement, honteux. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Duo lui avait gentiment apporter un petit encas pendant qu'il travaillait… Ou du moins, la partie consciente de son esprit n'avait pas relevé le fait, mais la partie inconsciente qui avait faim avait quant à elle bien repéré le bol de cacahuètes et la bière.

- « Merci. » fit-il

Duo releva la tête du dessin auquel il essayait de donner forme.

- « De rien. » fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. « J'ai aussi acheté des toutes petites tomates rondes à picorer en rentrant de ma balade à moto… C'est frais… Tu en veux ? »

_Kyaaaaaaaa, c'est trop gentil !_

- « Oui je veux bien merci. » fit Heero tout sourire.

Duo lui retourna son sourire et alla chercher les tomates à la cuisine. Il les rapporta dans un autre bol, accompagné d'un verre et d'une carafe d'eau. Il posa le tout à côté de l'ordinateur d'Heero, se chargea avec la bouteille de bière vide et le bol de cacahuètes, déposa un énorme bisou sur le front de Heero, s'apprêta à repartir puis revint sur sa décision et embrassa tendrement son chéri avant de lui offrir un sourire plein d'affection et de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Heero en resta la bouche en cœur… _Trop mignon…_ Il se secoua et se remit à travailler. 

_Mais c'est bon ça !_

Heero quitta l'écran de son portable des yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il tenait un gros morceaux de gâteau au chocolat moelleux et juste tiède déjà bien entamé dans sa main gauche.

Là, c'était trop !

Il se leva soudainement de sa chaise en posant la part de gâteau sur son bureau, se retourna pour faire face à un Duo surprit, toujours assis silencieusement sur le sofa. Heero se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'homme de son cœur, prit ce dernier par les épaules, l'allongea sur le canapé et l'embrassa. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une bonne minute après. 

Duo rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Heero lui caressa les cheveux de la main droite.

- « Toi… » fit-il. « T'es trop mignon ! »

Cette tournure de phrase était tellement inhabituelle dans la bouche d'Heero que Duo faillit éclater de rire. Puis il réalisa la portée des paroles de son amoureux. Il passa ses bras autour du cou d'Heero et l'amena à nouveau à ses lèvres. 

De baisers en caresses, les deux jeunes gens ne furent pas long à enlever leurs vêtements. Duo se félicita de sa bonne idée et Heero oublia momentanément tout son travail. 

* * *

Duo déposa une assiette de frites sur le bureau de son chéri, lorsqu'il sentit une main baladeuse lui caresser discrètement les fesses. Il était mort de rire intérieurement. La situation s'était complètement inversée le week-end dernier : c'était maintenant Heero qui venait le tenter chaque fois qu'il était près de lui. 

- « Hee-chan ? » fit Duo, prêt à rigoler.

- « Hm ? » fit ce dernier en relevant vers lui des yeux plein d'espoir et de vice caché.

Duo tendit son doigt vers l'ordinateur.

- « Travail ! » sentença-t-il.

Il eut droit à un rapide regard de cocker triste, suivi d'une moue dépitée et triste. Il éclata de rire et déposa des bisous sur la joue d'Heero.

- « Plus tard les galipettes ! »

- « Hn. » fit un Heero renfrogné.

- « Il n'est que 19h, je t'autorise à bosser jusqu'à 21h. »

- « T'es trop bon ! » maugréa Heero.

Duo pouffa de rire.

- « Mais mon Hee-chan qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Duo.

- « Rien. » aboya doucement Heero.

- « Je croyais que c'était un projet super important avec des délais super courts et tout et tout ?… »

- « … Moui… »

- « Ben alors ? »

- « … »

- « Hmm ? »

- « … … J'en ai marre ! Je veux du sexe ! » s'exclama soudain Heero.

Duo sentit une veine de son nez éclater alors qu'il basculait en arrière, complètement ahuri et limite choqué par les propos libertins de son Heero adoré. Il se releva péniblement (il était tombé sur le derrière) et rencontra le regard borné et déterminé d'un Heero rouge carmin à la limite de la suffocation.

Non, c'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas rester sérieux. 

Duo explosa de rire. C'était trop drôle. Son Heero, coincé, toujours poli, jamais un mot de travers, la dignité même… venait de prononcer la phrase la plus insolite qui soit, complètement à l'inverse de lui, et sur un ton boudeur d'enfant capricieux qui a pas eu sa dose de chocolat de la journée. Duo se tenait les côtes tellement il rigolait.

Heero, lui, boudait plus que jamais.

- « Ben quoi ? C'est pas drôle ! » lança-t-il en râlant.

Duo reprenait peu à peu son souffle.

- « Ah la la mon Hee-chan chéri ! » fit-il en reculant la chaise et Heero par la même occasion, et en s'asseyant sur les genoux de ce dernier. 

La bobine du japonais était de nouveau à mourir de rire tellement elle lui était incongrue. 

- « J'adore quand t'es comme ça. » murmura Duo à l'oreille de son amant, lui croquant le lobe au passage. « Ca me donne envie de te manger tout cr !… Etonne-moi encore… » susurra-t-il. 

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et Duo lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'il sentit la main de son compagnon se poser sur un endroit stratégique.

- « Tu veux vraiment que je t'étonnes ? » demanda Heero, un petit sourire en coin.

Duo le regarda ébahi, puis comprit l'excitation et le surréalisme de la situation… Il était bien décidé à en profiter.

- « T'as intérêt ! » murmura-t-il en rendant son sourire lubrique à Heero.

Il lâcha un deuxième petit cri aigu dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- « Alors accroche-toi. » fit un Heero complètement déchaîné.

_Il va falloir que je demande à Trowa de lui donner plus souvent du boulot_, pensa Duo alors qu'il se laissait aller sous les caresses osées et passionnées d'un Heero dont il venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette…

A suivre…

Gwenaelle D., 18 février 2004. 


End file.
